


Blasphemous Sex

by totalizzyness



Series: Domestic Bliss [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apocalypse averted, Sam and Dean are living at Bobby's, with their angels, and Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blasphemous Sex

"How's the celestial lover?" Dean grinned, uncapping a bottle of beer. Sam rolled his eyes, lowering his book.

"Insatiable. How's the unresolved sexual tension?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Gabriel popped in to the kitchen, grinning as he unwrapped a candy bar; "come on Dean-O. Just nail my brother already, you know he wants to."

"Should you really be pimping him out?"

"It's hardly pimping! What monetary gain do I get? All I get out of it is less awkward situation and Cas to stop moaning to me."

"Whatever... No one asked you anyway."

"Sammy cares."

"Only if Cas' complaining cuts in on your blasphemous sex."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're thinking about having your own blasphemous sex with Cassie!"

"Hey, all sex I have is blasphemous. Angel of the Lord or not."

Sam sighed; "I'm sad to be able to say that's true."

Gabriel grinned; "how about I set you and my baby bro up on a date?"

"No thanks. Like I've said a million times before, I don't have the hots for your brother."

Before anything else could be said, Dean marched out of the kitchen. Gabe rolled his eyes and began carding his fingers through Sam's hair.

"Your brother's a terrible liar."

"At least you can disappear when they start eye-fucking!"

"Don't worry. I have a plan."


End file.
